Merlin of the Lake
by jasperoux
Summary: While saving Arthur (again), Merlin unleashes an unusual magic upon himself... Now, his secret is bigger than ever. Reveal!fic eventually, Merthur. (Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, I wish I did)
1. Prologue

The last thing Merlin remembered before the world turned black was not his body sinking, or the water filling up his lungs, but a single word.

 _Arthur._

He didn't even notice that the spell he cast was beginning to take effect.

* * *

 _Earlier that day…_

Perhaps it is for the better that Morgana is a seer.

Of course, he had his suspicions of Aulfric and Sophia and their intentions for Camelot, as he always has. Ever since Merlin had found out about his destiny, he was always weary, especially of newcomers, but it was only after Morgana's nightmare that he was certain the two meant ill for Prince Arthur. And sure enough, following Aulfric to the Lake uncovered his true purpose – to sacrifice the prince to the Sidhe, in exchange for Sophia's immortality. Merlin would never let that happen, and he would use every means necessary to insure it, even if it means pseudo-spontaneous human – or rather, _Sidhe_ – combustion. Lucky the staff was left behind.

 _I had another dream… I saw Arthur lying underwater, drowning... and there was a woman standing over him, watching him die… and she's here, in Camelot…_

But it is not over yet. Merlin has got to save Arthur from his other enemy at this moment – the water. Maybe he was too late after all? Merlin waited silently for the familiar blond hair to float to the surface.

Nothing.

The Lake is as calm as Arthur must be, drifting unconscious under the water.

Merlin took off his jacket as he ran towards the Lake, screaming for Arthur at the top of his lungs, although he knew he would not get an answer. Stumbling, breathless, soaking wet, the servant searched for his prince but to no avail. He dove under, but he couldn't see anything beyond the murky waters. Afterwhat felt like hours, Merlin was on the verge of giving up. _But he would never_. Not before they can fulfill their destiny together.

So he dives again.

And again.

 _And again._

His head was throbbing. His lungs were aching. But he would never, _ever_ , let his prince, nay – _friend_ , die.

And with his last breath, Merlin whispers, " _gæst estmere*_ ".

The gold in his eyes then fades, so does his mind.

In this endless, silent abyss of water, one single word remains.

 _Arthur._

Until Merlin starts to breathe.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! This is the first time I upload a fanfic, I hope you enjoyed the little cliffhanger there :) I would LOVE to hear your thoughts!

until next time xx

"gæst estmere" = **loosly** translated as "breathe underwater" in old english.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: helloooo! just wanted to thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews! hope you enjoy this update...

Btw, sorry in advance for my grammar mistakes! English is not my first language, I'm trying my best :)

* * *

Arthur woke up on the shore.

It took a few seconds for his lungs to get the hang of breathing air again.

 _What happened?_

Instinctively, he tried to get up, only to find that it was not a good idea - his head felt like it was going to explode.

He finally resolved to staying still, while he tried, unsuccessfully, to recall how he ended up here.

After a few more minutes of lying on the ground in a haze, Arthur got up, somehow ignoring the throbbing pain in his temples and the sharp ache in his chest. No doubt he was a strong young lad, both in body and spirit... until he almost lost his balance. He was certain he'd heard something in the water, but he turned too fast, and not only did he find nothing, but he almost fell face-down into the rocks.

Eventually, Arthur gained his balance once again and started to walk towards what he thought to be the way back to Camelot.

He might have gotten lost forever if it weren't for a certain red-haired knight.

"Sire? What are you doing here? Is Sophia with you?" It was Sir Leon, with a handful of other knights. Fortunately, they were on patrol when they noticed a familiar red cape moving through the trees.

 _Oh, Sophia!_ Arthur suddenly remembered.

 _Where is she, though?_

"You'd better come with us, sire, it is nearly nightfall," Sir Leon suggested, worry in his voice, as he got off the horse and helped the prince mount it. Arthur followed, still dazed and confused by the day's events. The ride was unusually silent.

Even as they entered the castle's gates, Arthur couldn't find an explanation as to why he was unconscious by the lake, soaked through and on his own.

* * *

When Arthur returned back to Camelot alone, Gaius was sure something bad must have happened to Merlin. He knew that witnessing the Sidhe of the Lake of Avalon was a death sentence, but Merlin had seen them once before and came back unharmed... or was it just a matter of time? He tried to calm his mind. _After all,_ he recalled, _Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth_. Yet the thought gave him no comfort whatsoever. He continued to ride in silence, his paternal instincts screaming inside his head.

The sun began to set when Gaius finally arrived to the lake. He got off the horse slowly and looked at landscape spread before him. Merlin wasn't exaggerating when he described its beauty; The calm waters masked from the world under a dense layer of evergreen trees, the happy chirping of birds, the sun reflecting on the surface making the water sparkle, the scent of magic in the air. It was truly breathtaking. One could easily get lost in thought in this serene environment, but Gaius must not be distracted. The young warlock could be in grave danger.

"Merlin?"

No answer.

"Merlin, where are you?"

Gaius leaned on a tree. The long ride wasn't easy on his body, and his back was certainly not cooperating with him. It was in times like this when the physical strain of life was too present for Gaius' taste.

The silence suddenly broke. Something was moving in the water.

"Gaius? Oh, thank Gods! I knew you would come, or rather hoped you would..."

Following the voice, a head came into view. There was no mistaking the raven hair and the smile; It was Merlin alright. But what was he doing in the water?

Gaius moved closer to the shore, and Merlin followed, making sure that only his head was out of the water. Gaius found this gesture a bit odd. It wasn't until the young warlock swam closer that Gaius noticed the slits on either side of his neck. Merlin had _gills_.

"Oh, my boy, what have you done?"

Merlin closed his eyes, his face suddenly darkened. "It doesn't end there", he all but whispered. With a sigh, he made his way to the shallow waters and positioned himself against a rock near the shore, his eyes still not meeting Gaius'.

Then the physician understood why.

Merlin was bare-chested, missing his signature shirt and neckerchief. Stray drops of water traveled from his collarbones down his torso. Gaius' gaze followed them, suddenly feeling uneasy about the whole situation. But that's when he saw it.

Right above where Merlin's belly button should be, the skin gradually merged into iridescent blue scales, and instead of legs, Gaius found himself looking at a long, shiny fishtail. The young warlock flipped his tail fin absentmindedly, clearly uncomfortable. As it moved, Gaius noticed that the scales shone golden when the (now setting) sun rays touched them. He was utterly mesmerized by the _merman_ in front of him.

The physician searched the boy's face. Looking into these blue pools of Merlin eyes, same blue as the color of his tail, Gaius could sense his sadness and distress. Suddenly, Merlin closed them again. "I have... have to go ba... back..." he tried to say between short, hasty breaths. Gaius was so hypnotized by the sight that he failed to notice the young warlock couldn't breathe.

With a splash, Merlin was gone. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the boy resurfaced. "I don't know how it happened, Gaius, I never meant... I've tried every spell I know," he mumbled, resigned.

Gaius seemed to be deep in thought.

"I can't reverse it. My magic is useless. What if I could never go back? What about Arthur? You have to help me..."

"Hush now, my boy," the physician finally spoke, his features soft. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? I would love to hear your thoughts!

Till next time xx


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys!

Just wanted to quickly pop in and thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows! It truly warms my heart to hear you guys are enjoying my weird little story.

So without any further ado, let us start the next chapter...

* * *

Merlin told Gaius everything that had happened - how the Sidhe enchanted Arthur, how he followed them to the lake, how he defeated them, and how he searched for Arthur but couldn't find a trace of him.

"I thought it was too late," Merlin all but whispered, his head low.

They sat close to the shore, Gaius on dry land, Merlin mostly submerged, his head occasionally disappearing into the water to breathe when he starts to feel light-headed.

Gaius closed his eyes, feeling suddenly heavy. He will need some time to get used to all of this. His heart went out for the young warlock; he must find it at least twice as difficult as him. The boy's life turned upside down, and if they don't find a way to turn him back, he might stay like this forever.

"The prince is well, although shaken up. I suppose it was your doing."

Merlin watched the physician, trying to find some comfort in his gaze. "I think I fell unconscious, but then when I woke up, I could breathe, and Arthur was floating right in front of me. It was only after I dragged him to shore that I felt something was wrong." His face turned sour. "I laid him down on the ground, and that's when..."

It must have been traumatizing. Painful, even. Gaius knew better than to question him further, fearing he might pick at a too fresh a wound.

"All I did was a spell to breathe underwater," Merlin sighed, defeated. "I never meant to become..." he looked back at the blue appendage and stretched it, "this." The look in his eyes was heart-wrenching. His spirit was broken.

Gaius' brow rose, his mind lost in thought. Merlin recognized that look in an instant, and for a moment, he almost felt like everything was going to be alright. Gaius was here with him, with his endless knowledge and affection... Merlin feared the old man would be furious when he found him, but now that they are face to face, he only seemed _worried_. Not in a bad way though; his kind eyes and furrowed brow showed Merlin how much the physician cared for him and his wellbeing, like the father he'd never had. The thought made his heart sing.

"When you cast the spell, were you in the water?" Gaius asked after a long pause.

Merlin seemed as if he woke up from a long slumber.

"You think it's connected to the lake somehow?"

"It is not, after all, an ordinary lake." Gaius sent a knowing, almost mischievous look at the boy.

"You mean that, the magic of the lake... _amplified_ the spell's effect?"

Gaius smirked. The boy is no fool, no matter what Arthur might think. "Precisely."

A tiny smile found its way to Merlin's lips, if only for a brief moment. "So there must be a way to reverse it!"

"I know very little of the Lake of Avalon," Gaius admitted. "I will need to search my books first."

Merlin's face fell. He knew the physician was right, but he hated the thought of staying here alone like this, with no indication whatsoever of when Gaius will return.

The old man knew the boy like the back of his hand. "I will return as soon as I can, Merlin," he insured him. "Try to stay hidden."

And with that, Gaius left. Eerie silence fell on the water.

Merlin had never felt so alone.

* * *

"MERLIN!"

It was about midday when Arthur's voice roared through the hallways.

"Where _is_ that _idiot_?!"

The prince stormed, absolutely _fuming_ , into the physician's chambers. His pants were unbuckled, his hair was messy from sleep, and his shirt, well... 'upside down' is a gentle way to put it. No servant he passed by on his way will ever admit that, but the prince looked plain _ridiculous_. As much as a fool Merlin could be, he would never let Arthur walk out the door looking like _that_.

Gaius was jolted awake, lifting his head from the pile of books he was resting upon on his work bench. He had been reading and searching all night looking for any information, but apparently fell asleep midway.

"What is it, Sire?" he mumbled before his brain registered the situation.

"Where in the world is my _useless servant_?!" Arthur stormed out, at this point not even trying to mask his anger with fake politeness.

"Ah."

Gaius rubbed his eyes in a failed attempt to buy himself some time, and Arthur grew more and more impatient by the second.

"Forgive me, Sire, but I believe I sent him to fetch some rare herbs for me. I'm afraid he will be absent for a few more days."

One would think this excuse would be convincing enough.

Not Arthur though.

Smoke practically came out of the prince's ears as he turned around and walked back to his chambers, all the while muttering all the punishments he would lay upon the boy when he came back from his little errand under his breath.

Once again, no one walking past the angry royal will so much as squeak, but it was clear as day that the prince couldn't dress himself with his life.

Not another word will be spoken of that day when the crown prince of Camelot was walking around the castle grounds, talking to himself like a madman, with his knickers hanging out, fully visible for the world to see.

* * *

The sun had almost disappeared under the water. The skies were tinted with the most vibrant hues of orange, yellow, pink and purple. The colors reflected upon the surface of the lake as Merlin floated, his head above water, taking in this beautiful sight. This kind of sunset was rarely seen through the little window back in his chambers. It almost erased everything that had happened from memory, and he had finally let calmness take over his aching mind. Seeing nature like that, raw and alive, feeling the tingle of magic in the air and in the water... it can truly help put things in perspective.

Merlin found himself pondering (something Gaius would have mocked, surely). In his constant state of distress and worry, he never gave thought of the fact that he was a _real_ _merman_. He was so caught up on his destiny and Arthur and everything, that he didn't even _try_ to understand what that actually means.

As they say, there's no better time as the present.

So under he dove.

Merlin failed to notice before how clear were the waters. When he was trying to save Arthur, the water seemed so thick and murky, but now... now he could see every little fish swimming, every seaweed, every ray of sun peeking through the waves. He flipped his fin and it felt so _different_ , yet so _wonderful_. His muscular tail glided smoothly through the layers of water, making Merlin faster and stronger than he had ever been on land, on his skinny, wobbly feet. And then there were his gills; it was still strange for him to touch them, to feel them move when he breathed in the liquid.

After a few more minutes of swimming around, exploring and admiring the new sensations, Merlin placed himself on a rock near the water's edge. The sun was now mostly hidden by the trees, but a few stray rays managed to caress his scales, making them sparkle gold. He reached his hand to touch them, surprised at how they weren't slimy at all, but silky and soft under his fingers. He noticed how sensitive his tail was to the touch. Shivers of pleasure flowed through his body, making him moan with delight. His hand trailed up, examining the way the scales merged into his skin so seamlessly. He moved the tail and watched how his fin made little ripples in the water.

The sun was gone now. Merlin still sat there, the tip of his tailfin slicing the surface, when he suddenly heard a rustle coming from the trees. Panic taking over, the merman slipped into the lake, swimming as fast as his fins can carry him until he reached to the bottom, to a safe place. He was so mesmerized by his tail that he didn't even think of what would happen if someone spotted him. The guilt-trip came rushing back to him, washing his entire body and soul with pure dread.

How could he be so foolish, so _naïve_?

He was wrong. It was a mistake to think that this _curse_ was magical. Merlin could feel the familiar sting of his nose and the lump forming in his throat, as the tears came streaming down, mixing and disappearing in the water that surrounded him.

 _Idiot! It was all your fault!_

He could never go back to Camelot or back home, he will never see Gwen, Morgana or Arthur again, and if Arthur found out... only the Gods know what will become of him. He wasn't even human anymore; he was a creature, a freak, a _monster_. Life as he knew it was over, as there was no place for him there anymore. He will never walk in the sun again, or lay on the grass under the starry sky. He couldn't even _be_ out of the water for more then a couple of minutes. He was damned to be forever bound to this lake.

 _He will never see Arthur again._

Merlin didn't care to find out who - or what - made the noise as he let himself sink deeper and deeper, the darkness and the heaviness of the water caving down on him. He didn't have the will to fight it, nor the strength to cry anymore. His body hit the bottom of the lake, knocking the oxygen out of him.

Merlin's consciousness was starting to loosen its grip, but it would not silence his spiraling thoughts or help the fact that he was completely and utterly _terrified_.

As Merlin drifted into slumber, one glimpse of hope still remained. The hope that, perhaps, Gaius will find a way to turn him back, and it will all be just a far-off memory.

But it's never as simple as that.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I am aware this is a slow-burn story, it's intentional, don't worry :)

So, what do you think? I would absolutely LOVE to hear your opinions!

Till the next chapter xx


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello there! It's been a little while.

I had this amazing flow of ideas in my head for this fanfic, something that hasn't happened to me in a long long time (writer's block is never fun y'all). I hope you guys are as excited as I am!

Please keep reviewing, I absolutely LOVE to hear your thoughts and feelings, and as always, thank you for reading, liking and following, reviewers and silent readers alike — I see you all, and you make me so so happy.

Enjoy :)

* * *

A week or so had passed since Gaius left the lake, but to Merlin, it felt like eons.

It's boring to be alone. Ask Merlin; the boy was so used to having endless chores from dusk till dawn. Be it polishing Arthur's armor, mucking out the stables or collecting herbs for Gaius, the young warlock was always on his feet, running around the castle without a moment to spare. Now, he felt completely and utterly _useless_.Not only did he have no tasks to complete whatsoever, but he also couldn't _physically_ run around, even if he wanted to.

Being alone can also make you feel incredibly... lonely. Soon enough, Merlin grew tiresome of his own spiraling thoughts. With no one to greet, speak to or laugh with, the young merman found himself sinking all too quickly into bad memories.

And it drove him mad.

In attempt to quiet his brain, Merlin tried to occupy himself with the only thing he could possibly do — swim. He noticed that this skill came so naturally to him, almost as if he was born with a tail. He swayed flawlessly with the currents, scanned around the shorelines, dove down the depths of the lake (that he was previously too scared to explore), and examined every little nook and cranny. He observed the fish swimming around him, trying to identify their species from what he could recall reading in Gaius' books. He discovered that the farther in he swam, the rarer and more magnificent the fish became. The ones that dwelled among the deeper, darker parts of the lake were definitely magical, as no ordinary fish was so colorful and ethereal-looking as they. These fish had the most beautiful iridescent scales, reminding Merlin of his own.

One day, he came across a secret alcove that could only be reached through a hidden underwater path. It looked like a little pool inside a cave, but the top of it was gone, letting the sun shine through. The first time Merlin entered it, he almost burst into tears. He was starting to believe that he would never be able to feel the sun on his body again, but now... now he could sunbathe in the shallow water where he could breathe, while being safely concealed from the outside world.

And so, Merlin spent most of his time in the alcove, either laying under the sunlight, floating leisurely or napping.

One time, he was so frustrated with the silence that he started to sing quietly to himself. The tunes he hummed were lullabies his mother used to sing to him as a child back in Ealdor. Though his voice sounded different than he remembered when he sang; at first, he thought it's due to the echo in the cave. But after a while, he did notice that his voice changed ever so slightly. It was more melodic, wholesome. Merlin reckoned it must be something to do with him breathing through his gills instead of his nose, but he didn't think much of it. That is, until he heard movement coming from the forest. It did not sound like a human.

When he broke the surface, this time near the shore where he met Gaius, he found himself looking at a deer. Strangely, it didn't look frightened. Its eyes were glazed, almost like it was... entranced.

 _What are you doing so close to the water?_

Before Merlin could find an explanation, the deer shook itself awake, its eyes now open wide, clearly afraid. Not a second had passed and the creature was gone, galloping quickly back into the woods.

 _That was strange_ , Merlin thought, _I didn't even call it with my magic_.

Merlin was ready to turn tail and swim back, silently humming another lullaby, when he heard another rustle. This time, a brown rabbit came to view. It didn't take long for him to connect the dots.

Merlin was not just a merman, but a _siren_.

He was horrified.

His tummy, though, disagreed with this feeling with a loud rumble. After all, it has been too long since Merlin ate.

With a heavy heart, the young merman muttered a spell under his breath, and the little rabbit fell dead on the ground.

Back in the alcove, Merlin skinned and cooked the rabbit with the aid of his magic, still stricken with what he just did. He knew the legends — He was a siren, a deadly creature that lured men to their death.

As he picked at the tender meat, feeling too nauseous to eat, he vowed to himself that he would never use this power on humans.

Merlin sighed, the sound echoing back and forth between the cave walls.

He couldn't wait for Gaius to get back.

* * *

Back in Camelot, things weren't so great either. Merlin's absence was definitely noticeable — Gaius barely left his chambers, Gwen didn't smile as much, even Morgana kept asking every passing servant if they had seen him. But the one who felt it most was, without a doubt, Arthur. Not only did he have to dress by himself every morning (which he was totally capable of, thank you very much), but it was just too quiet without his idiot-of-a-manservant's usual banter.

At first, he was angry. How dare he neglect his duties like that?! He should have the boy flogged. And yet, he was never gone for this long... even Gaius looked on edge at the council meeting yesterday.

 _Perhaps... no, not a chance._

It doesn't matter that he had a temporary servant now, one who actually showed up in time and never complained about anything — it's just wasn't the same without that _dollophead_.

Another day had passed, and still no sign of Merlin. Now Arthur was getting worried. What can he say, there's something about Merlin that he still can't quite put his finger on. He seems to slip his way into everyone's heart, even Morgana's.

What if he _is_ in danger?

Arthur knows his father would disapprove. He _knows_ Merlin is just a lowly servant, yet it doesn't _feel_ like it. In another life, they might have even been... friends. The memory of Merlin falling down, choking on the poison that _he_ was supposed do drink not long ago, was enough for the prince to decide.

If Merlin is not back by this time tomorrow, he is going out to find him.

And damn the consequence.

* * *

Merlin grew to love the time of dusk.

He had his spot, right in the middle of the lake, where he would watch, lightly flipping his tail against the current, as the sky changed its color. As the surface sparkled, Merlin couldn't help but feel at home. With the tingle of _magic_ coursing through his veins, Merlin finally succumbed to his nature.

The familiar golden gleamed in his eyes, and everything came to life: the fish jumped out and back into the water like dolphins, the bird flew above, chirping their goodbyes to the setting sun, and one blue butterfly gently kissed Merlin's nose and flew towards the horizon.

For the first time in weeks, Merlin was _smiling_.

It felt so good to set his magic free, to let his true self shine through, without the sword of execution hovering above his head. His magic might be a burden weighing down on his shoulders, however, moments like this made it all worthwhile.

The sun had set, the lake now quiet and still. The distant sound of crickets filled the air. A cool wind was blowing softly, making little ripples in the water. Merlin was floating on his back, gazing at the starry skies, wondering.

It was draining, _feeling_ so much all the time. He thought of the carefree joy he felt while swimming; the throbbing pain of being so alone; the relief of using magic, the part of him he suppressed for too long; the longing for the life he'd lost.

His eyes stung with unshed tears as he closed them. He could feel the tickling as a tear slid down his cheek and into his gills as he breathed in deeply, making the water around him move.

 _Emrys..._

Merlin shifted, straightening himself. He thought he heard something, a voice.

 _Emrys..._

He looked around. It sounded like a man, but he saw nothing in the darkness.

 _Emrys..._

He dove down, yet he could still hear the voice loud and clear. Then he realized — he wasn't _hearing_ the voice, the voice was coming from _inside his head._

 _Emrys..._

This voice was different. It sounded like... a little boy.

Merlin didn't know who or what Emrys is, but he had this funny feeling in his gut. This time he didn't feel threatened or scared. He felt safe, somehow.

As he swam closer to the shore, his head above water, he could just make out the outline of two figures standing near the ledge.

When he reached the shallow, making sure the lower half of his body is hidden, he found himself looking at a tall, light haired man, and next to him, a wide-eyed boy in a blue cloak.

 _Hello, Emrys. I am Cerdan, and this is Mordred. We are here to help._

* * *

A/N: Bam.

Btw, don't worry, Merlin will come back to Camelot real soon.

Till next time...

stay magical xx


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, my muse went to the Caribbean for a little vacay... but it's back! Finally.

So, without any further ado, enjoy!

* * *

"Emrys? Why are you calling me that?"

Cerdan didn't answer, only smiled.

 _You have a great destiny, Emrys. We are merely here to help you achieve it. Come closer._

Merlin shifted, weary, but obliged. Now that he was mostly out of the water, his tail floating behind him, Cerdan kneeled beside him. The boy, Mordred, moved as well, and pulled a necklace from under his cloak. He passed it to the older man, who then secured it around Merlin's neck.

The young merman lifted the locket to get a better look at it. It had the most intricate design carved in it — a creature that looked like a horse with the lower body of a fish. He found it strangely familiar but could not recall where from.

Cerdan raised his hand towards the necklace and started incanting in an old language Merlin recognized in an instant. A warm, yellow light emerged from the locket and spread out and around the young warlock.

Cerdan's eyes shone golden as the spell came to an end. The light gradually disappeared, and where there lay a merman a few seconds ago, sat Merlin, the old Merlin, with legs and clothes and all.

Merlin looked down at his feet, owe-struck; he had almost forgotten what it felt like, to have legs. He didn't realize, up until this very moment, how he missed being _human_. After a few minutes of disbelief, Merlin turned to look at Cerdan, a brilliant toothy smile lighting up his face.

"Thank you, so much," was all he managed to say.

 _It is but a temporary solution_ , Cerdan's voice rang in his mind, _but for now, that should do._ As he spoke, young Mordred approached Merlin, and re-tied the neckerchief tighter against his neck. As Merlin felt the soft fabric on his skin, he noticed his gills could still be felt.

As if reading his mind, Cerdan explained, _your gills are closed now, but not fully gone. You'll need to hide them, Emrys._

Lucky he had the neckerchief. It shouldn't be that hard, considering it was already part of his regular outfit.

Mordred continued and tucked the locket under Merlin's shirt. _Do not take it off_ , Cerdan's voice warned, _it is what keeps your human appearance._

Merlin looked down for a second, as if his legs would disappear under him.

As Cerdan and Mordred turned back into the woods, one last warning creeped into Merlin's mind.

 _Beware, Emrys. This is only a glamour, for we cannot take what you are away._

The two figures were swallowed under the darkness of the trees, and Merlin stood by the lake alone, completely and utterly dumbfounded.

* * *

After searching the entirety of his magical creatures book collection and finding nothing, Gaius retreated to visiting his old friend Geoffrey.

Of course, he could not confide in his old pal about the true reasons behind his research. Fortunately though, their friendship was very trusting, and considering their mutual past experiences, they needn't know all the details in order to help each other out.

There weren't that many books on merfolk — them being the elusive creatures that they are (and the lack of resources following the aftermath of The Great Purge) — so it took Gaius only the better part of the day to get through them all.

Most of the information wasn't new to the physician; mainly because he'd already seen Merlin in his merman form. It mostly described their appearance and habitats, and some of their eating habits and other bits of basic information along these lines, but none of it was helpful at the moment.

He was just closing in on the last paragraph of the last book when he came across a crucial bit of information.

" _Merfolk are capable of masking their true form through magic and glamours, but every merperson is born this way — one cannot turn into one, same as every other magical creature."_

Gaius closed the book with a bang, sending a whiff of dust up his nose, which caused him to sneeze loudly.

 _That can't be true._

Gaius rose up quickly, not even bothering to put the books back or even greet Geoffrey on his way out; his mind was racing, and so were his feet.

He rushed upstairs as fast as his old body could carry him, trying to ignore his bones' loud protest.

 _Merlin was_ _ **born a merman**_ _._

Back at his chambers, Gaius was now scanning through every spell book he could find. He was out of breath, his head dizzy, his weak heart barely keeping up, but now he knew what to look for.

 _How could Merlin not have known?_

 _How come no one told him?_

 _What about his parents?_

 _Why now?_

He needed to turn Merlin back — and quickly.

Only then could he confront Hunith.

* * *

Arthur was perplexed.

The one thing he knew, with all his heart, is that he just _had_ to find Merlin. There's no question about it; with the boy gone for so long, something must have happened. Something _bad_.

Also, Arthur had made a vow that if his manservant won't show up within the day, he will go and find him himself.

But where should he even start?

He trusted in his tracking skills, of course. He had no doubt that once he found the location in which Merlin was initially _picking his herbs or whatever it is that Gaius needed_ , going from there shouldn't be that difficult. The problem is that no one — not even Gaius — seemed to know where he went. And the forest is vast. Too vast for one man, alone, with no clue where to begin.

He also needed to act quickly before his father would find out about the whole ordeal.

 _Too many 'what if's, too many risks... But I can't give up before I've tried. He is my friend. My idiotic, clumsy excuse-of-a-manservant, but a friend nonetheless._

Arthur was mounting his horse quietly, so lost in thought that he almost missed the gangly boy coming through the castle gates, nearly tripping over his own feet.

"Merlin?"

Arthur ran, catching the boy just before he fell to the ground.

"Arthu..." was all Merlin could mutter before he went limp in the prince's arms, exhausted with dehydration.

"I've got you, Merlin. I've got you."

 _Well, no more of_ that _dilemma then._

* * *

A/N: There you have it! I'm aware this episode is on the shorter side, but hey, Merlin is back!

Next episode will be longer, and soon! I promise :)

Stay magical xx


End file.
